


I Hope You're Happy Now

by Benton_Wayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benton_Wayne/pseuds/Benton_Wayne
Summary: Songfic inspired by I Hope You're Happy Now by Carly Pearce and Lee Brice.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	I Hope You're Happy Now

Sam hears the hushed gossip sessions around campus.Sees the sideways glances and feels the lingering stares that have plagued him since his split with Gabe.  
From the moment he told Gabe he couldn't continue a relationship that night he knew it was a mistake.  
From that moment on Gabriel Novak has been dead set on ruining Sam's life.  
He's gossiped and said that Sam cheated and he can swear on his brothers life that he never had.Never even looked at another man unless he had to.  
Gabe has said that Sam abused him.Said he left marks on Gabe after fights.But Sam never laid a hand on his ex during an argument.It was always the opposite actually but Sam could be the bigger man and never wanted to hit the other back.  
Gabe has ran Sam's name into the ground and there's nothing he can do about it.That is until Gabriel decides to confront Sam when Dean showed up on campus as a surprise visit.

The moment will forever be engraved into Sam's brain.He's one hundred percent sure of it.The moment he sees Gabe he just knows.  
Sam's ex-lover is surrounded by a group of people from a collage club that speaks out against domestic violence on campus.As always he's playing the victim that Sam has come to know all too well.  
The older boy is making up a story as he walks closer to the brothers who are trying to chat over lunch.But that doesn't happen.

Gabe makes a move at Sam on the way by.Bumping the table and "accidentally" knocking a hot coffee onto Sam's lap effectively burning him and sending Sam over the deep end.  
"What the fuck gives Gabriel?"Sam shouts as he stands from his seat outside a cafe.  
"I'm sorry Sam,it was an accident.Among others"The shorter man replies with a familiar glint in his eyes.That pisses Sam off further.

"No,it wasn't.You meant to do that.Just like you meant to ruin my life because I told you just a little too late that I don't love you.I thought I did but I can NOT have another person in my life who reminds me of my father.I just got rid of him so I don't need another mother fucker like you making my life hell!"Sam screams having had it with Gabe's shit."You have ran my name into the ground for months and I haven't said anything.I've put up with the gossip and stares.The fear I see in peoples eyes because you told them that I'm a psychopath that apparently tried to kill you?I put up with your shit day in and day out until I could finally find the nerve to leave you.But look where it's gotten me"

From Dean's point of view he see's a part to his little brother not seen since he left for collage.The angry,feelings locked in a safe,heartbroken,completely shattered Sam Winchester that doesn't give a damn about anything.It really hurts him to see it because Sam was happy to be here.To be living out his dream.But from the look in Sammy's eyes that's all gone.Dean just sighs and mutters "Jesus Christ Gabe.I hope you're happy now" under his breath.

Soon Dean's attention is finally grasped again when his brothers tangent ends.His face is blood red,hair mused slightly,and his cheeks are wet from the frustrated tears that had made themselves known.But his fit worked.Everyone is talking about the front that Gabe has been putting up and he's being turned against.  
Something that Dean is thankful for anyway.  
..........................................................

Later that day Sam has his things in the back of the impala having decided to just leave the place that caused him so much misery in the last two months.He's glad Dean popped in for a visit because without the added piece of mind that Dean would've had his back had things gotten ugly he would still be suffering under Gabe's wrath.  
With the last box in the back seat and the keys to his little house in the mailbox he gets into the passenger seat and closes the door to this chapter in his life.Even though he passed his tests and only had one more to take to get his diploma Sam is done.  
It's back to hunting and living the life he has always been destined for with his big brother by his side....and he's actually kind of looking forward to it.  
.........................................................  
END


End file.
